


100.4

by lovetodanceandshout



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: (i'm counting it as fluff), (kind of), 12daysofBOM, Doctor!Kevin, Drabble, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodanceandshout/pseuds/lovetodanceandshout
Summary: Connor didn’t like to be coddled when he was sick. Instead, he preferred to take some medicine, sleep all day, and repeat until he felt better.Being married to a doctor was perhaps the biggest hindrance to that plan.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	100.4

**Author's Note:**

> barely making it before midnight, but here's day 2 of 12 days of bom! have a lil doctor kevin drabble!

Connor didn’t like to be coddled when he was sick. Instead, he preferred to take some medicine, sleep all day, and repeat until he felt better.

Being married to a doctor was perhaps the biggest hindrance to that plan. Not only did Kevin occasionally bring bugs home that rendered Connor incapacitated for days, but when he did so he would spend the entire time emotionally hovering over his other half with soups, blankets, popsicles, medical questions, and more. 

This particular instance left Connor with a stomach bug that forced him to call out of three days worth of shows to sit on the couch and wallow in self-pity. Kevin (who had built up a tolerance to that specific illness) was still going to work, but whenever he returned home from his shifts he would seldom leave Connor’s side. At moments it was nice, like when he would bring home a venti herbal tea from Starbucks and hand it to Connor as soon as he entered the apartment. But the novelty of the tea wore off as soon as Kevin had been home for more than five minutes.

“How’s your temperature?” Kevin asked as he plopped down next to Connor on the couch, thermometer in hand.

“It’s fine, Kev,” Connor groaned as he leaned back against the couch, “98.5. I don’t have a fever, just a stomach bug.”

“Fever is a symptom of stomach bugs.”

“Of _some_ stomach bugs, yes, but not all of them. Aren’t you supposed to be the doctor, love?”

Kevin rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Connor to take his temperature, prompting a disgruntled yelp from the other man. 

“I am a doctor,” Kevin pulled back and checked the screen on the thermometer. _98.7_. “I’m an excellent doctor, and that means checking to see if your condition has worsened. Just because you didn’t have a fever earlier doesn’t mean you don’t have one now.”

“Okay, well what does the thermometer say?”

“100.4.”

“Okay,” Connor stood up and stood opposite the couch, his arms crossed. He would look intimidating to Kevin if it weren’t for the fact that he was a lanky, incredibly camp ginger whom Kevin had been married to for the past five years. “You may be the doctor, but _I’m_ the actor and you can’t lie or act for shit. What does the thermometer really say?”

Kevin sighed in defeat, “98.7.”

“Right,” Connor smiled and stepped forward to crouch down in front of Kevin, “so here’s what’s gonna happen: I’m going to go in our room and take a nap, and you’re going to stay out here and do whatever it is that you do when I’m not around. Maybe later, if I’m in a good mood, I’ll let you coddle me. Alright?”

“Yes, dear.”

“ _Kevin Price._ ”

“Sorry. Okay, Con. Sleep well, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Connor leaned forward to plant a kiss on his husband’s lips only to be met with a palm to the face.

“You’re sick!”

“With something _you_ brought home! Which means you either already had it or you’ve built up an immunity.

“Besides,” Connor leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss against Kevin’s lips, “you can never get enough of that can you?” At that, he turned around and sauntered into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Kevin sighed and stood up to make himself a cup of coffee.

“No, I cannot.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! you can find all of my social media [here!](https://eldermckinley.carrd.co/)  
> 


End file.
